


we go together

by FlawlessZiam



Series: you & i [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Matching costumes!!, Zay is throwing a party, cute costumes for cute girlfriends!!, it took me forever to think of their costumes plz don't judge :), its halloween bitches!, its lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: the girls deliberate halloween costumes. it's super important and very serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a basic halloween fic! It literally took me forever to come up with their costumes and the search they go through is actually a reflection of mine. I think their costumes are fitting but if you want to fight me that's cool too! I hope enough people get who they are. If not, whoops.

“What are we going to be for Halloween Maya? We have to be matching, you know.”

Maya rolls her eyes, amused by Riley’s comment more than anything else. Of course they have to be matching, like it’s in the lesbian girlfriend handbook or something. 

“Why do we have to dress up again?” Maya questions, yawning lazily. She’s sprawled out across the bay window, watching through hooded eyes with half interest as Riley scrolls through her compute, sitting ramrod straight on her bed. 

Riley gives a fairly adorable squawk of indignation at Maya’s question, like its personally offended her. Maya reckons maybe it really has, but she also reckons Riley will get over it pretty quickly. She’s used to Maya’s offensive nature, after all. 

“Why would you ever give up an opportunity to play dress up! To be someone else for the night… Anyways, we have to whether you want to or not because of Zay’s costume party, remember?”

Of course Maya remembers, its all Zay’s been yammering about for weeks. His parents are going out of town, the perfect opportunity to throw a party and at the perfect time too- the weekend before Halloween. Still, Maya doesn’t really want to dress up, didn’t even think it was actually mandatory for attending the party. Now that she thinks about it though, Zay has always had a flair for the dramatics. She supposes if she doesn’t show up in costume she may be the only one, and Zay might kick her out. Plus, there is the matter of appeasing Riley… 

“Fine, we can be whatever you want Honey. Your better at this kind of thing than I am,” she relents, flipping over lazily to look out of the window. She hears Riley huff and rolls her eyes once again. Apparently the discussion isn’t over. 

“You’re the artist,” Riley mutters and Maya smiles in spite of herself. With a dramatic sigh meant to reveal the effort she’s putting in, Maya slowly turns back over to face Riley, then just as slowly makes her way to the bed. She pushes at Riley’s shoulders so that she’s leaning back against the pillows and then adjusts her laptop so that its just below her knees instead of on her thighs. Finally, Maya heaves herself onto the bed, curling up immediately to Riley’s side and putting her head on her lap. 

“Fine, I’ll help,” Maya concedes as soon as she’s comfortable. She misses Riley give an eye roll of her own (she would have been proud) before she adds, “So did you have anything in mind, or are we starting from scratch?”

Riley has pinterest pulled up on her laptop and a wide assortment of costumes dot the page. None of them really catch Maya’s eye, so she waits for Riley’s response. 

“I just want us to be cute, y’know? Have everyone look at us and say ‘couple goals.’” Maya smiles at that. She doesn’t particularly care what others think, but ‘couple goals’ does have a nice ring to it. She could get behind that. 

Maya lifts one hand to the keyboard, going to the search bar to search for something she hopes will be a little more conducive then Riley’s search. Slowly, as she’s only typing with one hand, she types in 'lesbian couple halloween costume ideas.’ Riley watches her movements with interest, eventually picking up Maya’s hand and replacing it at her side so she can take back over the search. Maya watches as she clicks on the images tab and begins to scroll, rolling her eyes at the lack of lesbians displayed. Still, there are some and a few costumes catch her eyes. 

“What about Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?” Maya suggests, turning her face to look up at Riley’s. She finds the other girl pouting. 

“Every girl there is going to be Harley Quinn because of Suicide Squad, it’d be no fun,” she reminds. Maya nods her agreement, turning to face the screen once again.

“What about Piper and Alex from Orange is the New Black?”

“You know I don’t watch that show Peaches.” Maya doesn't need to turn her face this time to know Riley is pouting again. She sighs, her surge of interest in finding a costume already fading. She sticks it out as Riley continues scrolling, even as the search results become less and less related to lesbian couple costumes. She’s about to tell Riley to stop and look somewhere else when a picture catches her eyes. 

“That’s it Riles, stop there.” Riley stops, looking mildly confused as Maya clicks on a photo. When it gets bigger, Riley gives a delighted smile. 

“Have I ever told you you’re a genius Maya Hart?”

“Not sure, but you should say it more often.”

x

Two weeks later Riley and Maya show up to Zay’s party, handmade costumes donned and holding hands. Zay greets them with a wide smile, taking in their appearance. 

“And who are you two supposed to be, exactly?” He questions, not unkindly. His smile never fades. Riley is quick to inform him. 

“I’m Princess Bubblegum and Maya is Marceline the vampire, from the show Adventure Time! Aren’t we cute?”

Zay nods his agreement and Maya grins. satisfied. Their costume choice may be a little obscure, but anyone who doesn't get it immediately calls it perfect when they learn Riley’s supposed to be someone called “Princess Bubblegum.” And to those that do get the reference, the words “couple goals” are thrown out quite a few times. 

Maya supposes she may look forward to halloween next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Let your halloween gift to me come in the form of kudos and comments (halloween gifts are totally a thing don't test me). :))))


End file.
